For many occasions it is desirable to have a portable umbrella which can readily and securely be mounted to a chair or table. Thus, sun tanners at a beach, fans at a sporting event, campers, fisherman, and others can advantageously use such a device.
To the best of applicant's knowledge, however, no such device which is readily and easily usable is available. Beach umbrellas are available, but they are relatively large, cumbersome, and expensive; and they cannot readily be attached in ground that is hard to pierce. Furthermore, such beach umbrellas are not easy to store.
It is an object of this invention to provide an umbrella assembly which is portable, relatively lightweight, and relatively inexpensive.
It is another object of this invention to provide an umbrella assembly which can be mounted in or on the ground and secured to a chair, table, or other structure.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide an umbrella assembly in which the height of the umbrella disposed within the assembly may be adjusted.